1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for forming X-ray images, comprising an X-ray source for generating an X-ray beam, a photoconductor for converting X-rays into a charge pattern, which photoconductor is provided on a rotationally symmetrically constructed rotatable carrier, a charging device for uniformly charging the surface of the rotating photoconductor prior to the X-ray exposure, a reading unit for converting the charge pattern on the surface of the rotating photoconductor into electric image values after an X-ray exposure, and a housing for the rotating parts which comprises an area transparent to X-rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this kind is known from DE-A 40 15 113. Therein, exposure is performed by an X-ray source which is arranged perpendicularly above the photoconductor. The patient is recumbent on a table top above the photoconductor. The table top and the part of the housing which is situated in the beam path therebelow and which encloses the rotating photoconductor are made of a material which is transparent to X-rays.